


Under Cover

by mayachain



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fake Marriage, Friendship, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacrifices must be made when the rest of the world must think them enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Covered](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1184) by bronze_ribbons. 



> Written for the snupin remix 2010.

  


* * *

* * *

_Freezing rain will spit down as the thin man and the large dog race toward the building they will then call home. Neither of them will be adequately clothed for the weather: the man's black robes will be threadbare, and the dog's black fur will have become thin with age._   


* * *

  


They had made the decision after the first time – the first glorious, confused time, where an enforced joint homework assignment had so very unexpectedly ended with the three of them in a naked pile in the potions class room. Remus had been dozing, worn out and still not entirely recovered after the previous weekend's mysterious illness.

Severus and Sirius had lain together half on top of, half under Remus on hastily transfigured pillows. The unexpected pleasure, the even more unexpected connection had added a healthy flush to their ordinarily pale faces. Yet they had no longer been as out of breath as Remus: Sated, yes, but already thinking of the world outside the classroom and what it, what this, might mean.

"If you truly want something," Severus had said, a little hesitantly. _Raised in a Slytherin home,_ he'd remembered when Sirius had held his eyes and picked up the thought in perfect understanding: "Pretend that you hate it."

Had Remus not been all but unconscious, he might have reigned them in. The campaign they unleashed in the coming months might have turned out slightly less dangerous, then.  


* * *

  


_The instant foot and paw will touch the top step in front of their flat, the door will swing open. Remus Lupin will fling a thick towel at Severus Snape and throw another one at Sirius Black, rolling his eyes resignedly as the latter will immediately shake it off, spraying hundreds of muddy droplets around the small room in the process._   


* * *

  


"This kind of goes above and beyond, doesn't it?" Remus asked, looking at but not really seeing the three glasses on the table, and Tonks chuckled a little wearily. Severus did not say anything, but when he finished pouring the Firewhiskey, his left hand almost moved downward as if to pat something.

"Of course it does, but it's no less than Sirius would have done, and nothing compared to what Snape will have to do," Tonks said. She drained her glass in one huge gulp and set it down with a sigh. "If we're not prepared to go above and beyond in this situation, we might as well give up."

Remus hesitantly put his hand over hers, opened his mouth as if to speak, then stopped. "Get on with it, Lupin," Severus bit out, his own fingers twitching as Tonks turns her palm upwards.

"All right then," Remus said, staring at his and Tonks' joined hands, trying and failing to keep his voice bright. "Nympha- – sorry. Tonks. _Dora._ Will you do me the honour of wooing me in badly kept secret, and become my wife?"  


* * *

  


_"You're lucky it's easy to clean up your mess with magic," Remus will tell the dog, his tone stern but his lips fighting off a grin._

_Severus will snatch up the towel Sirius will have ignored and will use it to mop up more of the water clinging to his hair and skin. "We're lucky that no one believes that he's alive."  
_

* * *

  


It's the hardest thing Sirius has ever done, staying out of these battles, out of this war. Harder than not getting to bury James, than failing to kill Peter; harder even than spending twelve years in Azkaban all alone, wondering if any of it ever happened, nearly losing all memory of the three of them.

Two years pass where he has to resist the urge to initiate any contact whatsoever with his godson. Two years of doing nothing while the people he loves put their lives in danger, their reputations, their souls.

When he is there to give Severus the antidote, however – When he trusts Harry to run and finish Volde- – When he is there in time to avert most of the Avada Kedavras from both Remus and Tonks –

_I came back through the mirror, couldn't die, protected by my brother's sacrifice._

It's worth it. It's all worth it.  


* * *

  


_"It helps that no one would believe he'd be with you," Remus will murmur, banishing soaked robes and kneeling down with yet another towel._

_Severus will say nothing, but will smile as both the towel and the dog rub against his legs._

* * *

* * *


End file.
